cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Cimorelli
Lisa is the third oldest sister, after Christina and Katherine. About Lisa Lisa Michelle Cimorelli was born on September 19th, 1993, making her currently 18 years old. She is the 3rd oldest in the group. Personality Lisa is an introvert, but around people she is comfortable with she is shown to be very loud, out-going and confident. She has a good sense of humor and often acts silly to get a laugh (especially by making faces). She's extremely detail-oriented, as seen by her tweet "Please excuse me while I over-think, over-process and over-analyze everything." Her sisters describe her as "creative and clever" and that she's "kind of like the rock of the group." Read her thoughts on religion here:http://lisacim.tumblr.com/post/15715069110/people-are-mad-hating-on-religion-lately Appearance She is 5'6". She usually has her long curly brunette hair that worn down in most videos. thumb|300px|right|Lisa Cimorelli - Hair Tutorial In some of the earlier Cimorelli videos when she was younger, she has braces. She enjoys dressing in form-fitting clothing and bright colors. Lisa is sometimes said to look like Lauren or Rebecca Black. She has stated that she and Lauren just have the same coloring and do not look alike at all. She loves to do complicated nail polish designs on her fingernails. She wears glasses/contacts. Fun Facts *Lisa was home schooled like the rest of her sisters and started college classes when she was just 14 years old, according to her sister Amy's video blog. *Lisa can hit the G two octaves above middle C in full voice and the high A or Bb if she is extremely warmed up, according to her form spring. *She shares a room with Lauren and Dani. She gets the single bed while her sisters share a bunk bed. *She, along with the rest of her sisters, is planning on saving her first kiss for her wedding day. She decided on this when she was 14, according to her Twitter. *She is Catholic. *She used to take several different types of dance classes: lyrical, jazz and hip-hop. *She plays the drums and, to some extent, the piano. *She's obsessed with moose. *She says there are very few things she hates more than dishonesty. *She used to be on swim team, as seen from sister Katherine's tweet: "I miss the days when @LisaCim and I used to serenade each other from across the pool during swim practice..." *She says she has never broken a bone, but did have to wear a cast at 18 months old after bending a bone in her leg by getting it stuck between the spindles of a chair. Quotes (from her, Amy and Katherine's tweets, YouTube videos, etc) *"Oh my gosh. You fat butt minivan. Please go to the gym and use the stair climber." -@LisaCim yelling at a slow-moving vehicle *"Wow I haven't looked in the mirror all day... I look like an esteemed piano teacher." -@LisaCim *"Nick, you are sooo sweet when you're sick.... Pleaseee never get well"- @LisaCim *"Every man loves a woman in a blanket!" - @LisaCim :) *"It's like on their 18th birthday, an executioner goes through famous girls' closets and chops off the bottom of all their skirts and dresses." *"Cuz when you're 15 and somebody tells you your hair's on fire, you're gonna believe them... Seriously, when I was 15 I believed everything." *"I thought a penchant was when you stopped being a teacher and they still paid you?" -@LisaCim "That's a pension..." -@AmyCim *"That just baffles my mind like a waffle iron!"-@LisaCim